Moon Child
by Evatall
Summary: bella is not what she seems, when she comes to Forks to escape from her community will she be able to suvive, will the Cullens figure her out in time enough to save her. is an x over of twilight and stonewylde first fic please read and review ;
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story with a mix of Twilight and the Stonewylde series for those of you who don't know the Stonewylde series you don't need to I will try to explain it but if you want you can read it .

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of twilight or the Stonewyld series they are owned by Stephenie Meyer and Kit Berry.

BPOV

The wind howls through the trees in the bleak February night, the only light that can be seen comes from the windows of the huts in the village and a small crescent moon to guide her on her path. She slips silently over the hills stopping only once at Hare stone to say goodbye to Him. She runs with all her might to the little cottage on the edge of the village, the one place she feels safe, that houses the one and only person she trusts, Mother Heggy.

"What are you still doing here, you should be gone by now" huffs Mother Heggy as she opens the door and invites me in.

"I'm sorry but I could only get away from my mother now, she finally fell asleep", I gasped out after running two miles to get to the cottage. The cottage has been my place of refuge over the past four months since I turned seventeen, I have not felt comfortable in the Hall for quite some time, in fact I have never felt comfortable in the Hall, I always felt like I didn't fit in there. Yet this old and grubby little cottage with its dirty interior and blackened windows always made me feel safe, or maybe it was the presence of Mother Heggy that I felt safe.

"You should have left hours ago, you know this is the only night you can do this, you have to leave Stonewylde before it's too late". Said Mother Heggy as she settles herself into the old rocking chair by the window, her crow nestled on the arm. I placed my backpack down and sat in the chair before her.

"I know and I am going I just need some advice, you know I've never gone beyond the wall, I haven't been on the outside since I was a baby and I can't even remember it, where do I go, what do I do", I was panicked and I know I was whining but I was scared.

"Listen to me Isabella, I know you're scared but you have no chose Magus will destroy you if you don't leave, he will take your magic and kill you, you have to go and it has to be tonight while he is away", she spoke to me harshly and I knew why, I was behaving like a child and I couldn't not now.

"Ok… ok you're right I have to" I said gathering what strength I had.

"This is for you, you grandfather left it to me to give to you in case you needed to get out, he never did trust your stepfather and when you were born with both of their magic…. Well let's just say he didn't really trust your mother either", she said as she handed me a bag with on hand cash, a passport with a resent photo and deeds to all of his accounts, she had explained all of this to me for I did not know what the items were.

"I want you to take this as well" she whispered as she handed me her Book of Shadows. My eyes widen in surprise. "No, Mother Heggy I can't take this, it's belonged to every wise woman of Stonewylde". I tried putting it back into her hands and all she said was, "and so it shall, always" she sighs in my ear as she hugs me.

I walked the rest of the way to the edge of the wall, tears spilling down my cheek as Mother Heggy's crow hopped in front of me. I got to where the wall meets the cliff and began my climb, as I sat on the wall and looked around at the place I had called home, the white marble Hall in the distance, with the village at the end of the slope, the stone circle where the celebrations took place and the lone standing stone at Hare stone where Yul and I worshiped the goddess with our dance. I whispered my goodbye as a slid down the face of the wall and started on my way.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or stonewylde; they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Kit Berry. **

**Chapter 2**

**Apov **

**CRASH!**

_What the hell was that? _

"Damit Emmett what did you do that for" I heard my husband yell, I walked into the living room to find that Emmett had once again threw his video controller at the TV, _hmmm even when he yells his voice is still the sweetest, and still gets me moving._

"Alice could you please watch what you think" huffed Edward as he tried to shield himself from my thoughts by humming to himself.

The boys where huddled together in front of the TV playing the new C.O.D game, until, that is, that my teddy bear of a brother decided he didn't want to play.

"You too are working together to make me loose and don't even deny it, stay out of my head and away from my emotions" Emmett yelled as he got to his feet, " come on how about a real game and no powers" . The boys stood up and headed outside, I could hear the low growls from here as they prepared to battle the Cullen way.

"Boys" I muttered as I walked out of the room, why do they have to like something that is of no use to anyone, video game I ask you, at least fashion has meaning and is a vital part of life, I mean you wear it for Christ sake.

I continued up to my room to relax, I mean some of us like to enjoy the few days of sun we get. As I sat there on my lap-top looking at the Gucci summer collection that I was hit with a vision:

_Esme comes home from the shop with the "Food" for the week, "I just heard from Mrs Stanley that Charlie Swans daughter is coming home, apparently no-one even knew he had a child I wonder how that is, I mean he's lived here his whole life". _

_Later that evening the phone rings: "hello" Carlisle answers._

"_Ah Chief Swan how can I help you, yes, yes she's right here, Esme it's for you" he hands her the phone._

"_Yes Chief Swan how my I help you," Esme asks_

"_Yes I heard that your daughter was coming home, oh I don't mind at all does she like any particular colour, yes, all natural materials any reason why, oh ok that won't be a problem at all, yes I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye." Esme puts the phone down._

'Well that was weird, I wonder when that will happen', as I sat there wondering about the new girl that was to come to Forks there was a shout from downstairs.

"**Emmett**** McCarthy Cullen ****what did you do****!****"**I heard Esme as she took in the sight of our TV and the living room; those boys are always making a mess.

CPOV

I walked to the car door from the station, my files under my arm of Mr Newton's complaints of looters from when his store got robed last week. All we can see is that they trashed the place but he swears there's stuff missing. I get in my car and see a black crow on my bonnet, I mutter under my breath and try to get the bird off it, as I approach, and the bird flies off buy leaves behind a note at my feet. I open the yellow parchment and read:

She is coming to you, Charlie, you must protect her, she must reach her seventeenth birthday or all is lost.

Protect her.

I stand; shocked for a moment as a read the note again, attached to the note is a bracelet that I gave _her _when she was just a baby. My little girl, my Isabella, she's coming back.

Thanks you guys for the support I know I haven't written in a **long** time, but I just did not know where to go with it hope you like this chapter and I will try to keep it up.

Please review ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stonewylde.**

**BPOV**

I sat in the terminal at the airport as I waited for my flight, this would be my first ever time on a plane, and I would be lying if I said I was not nervous. This would be my first time away from home, away from Stonewylde. I relaxed into my seat as I read the information that Mother Heggey gave to me, I was to get a flight to Washington and then another flight to a place called Port Angeles, and this is where my father was to pick me up. I became tired memorising the information, I looked around the seating area, it seemed clean, almost white; with the bright lights glaring from above, looked almost unnatural. I could see a family in the corner of the seated area with a small child, a little boy playing with a type of doll. His dark hair was covering his eyes as it fell in little ringlets about his face; it reminded me so much of Him. I looked away from the boy for fear that I would cry yet again.

It was just then that my flight number was called and I made my way to the exit. I was anxious this would be the first time in years that I would see my father, I can't even remember him, my mother never told me anything about him, other than he was not part of _our_ community and so not a part of our lives.

I was lucky to get a window seat on the plane, I gazed out at the rain as it fell to the earth, it was sunset casting an orange glow on the side of the airport. I put on my seatbelt for take-off and I listened to the engine start, as we took off I said one finale goodbye to my home, to all that I knew, it was time for a new start.

Espov

I walked into the store trying to hold my breath, it was not the fear of attacking someone but the stench of the food was horrific, but this was necessary to keep up our appearance. I think I might get the boys to do this from now on, goodness knows they don't do anything else. I made my way to the fruit and vegetables when I heard talking; of course I could hear it with my ears, if fact I think everyone could they weren't exactly keeping it down.

"_Did you hear about the Chief's daughter is coming to town."_

"_I didn't even know he had a daughter."_

"_Yes he had a baby a few years ago with some European woman, a skank if I ever saw one."_

"_I always wondered what happened to her, the two of them were so close that summer… oh what was her name again"_

"_Rebecca or Rachel, something like that, anyway that's not the point. I heard that little Miss Europe got pregnant that summer and had to leave for home, well Charlie tried to marry her and make her an honest woman but she refused and left while she was three months pregnant, all Charlie ever got told about her was a letter after her birth."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_You know Mark's wife Sarah, she told me after Charlie got drunk and told Mark at the police picnic."_

I turned the corner away from the conversation between Mrs Stanley and Mrs Webber. Really the nerve of some people, speaking about that poor girl as if she is a commodity. Not only that, but to talk about Chief Swan that way too, airing out his own business. But what can I expect when living in a small town like Forks where everyone gossips.

'Hmmm I wonder how old she is, will the kids see her in school or is she younger'. I had finished the shopping for "food" and made my way home.

'Maybe I could get the kids to befriend her and look after her; she'll need someone if she's new'. 'But would that work with what we are'.

I made my way into the house calling out to whoever was home, "I just heard from Mrs Stanley that Charlie Swan' s daughter is coming home, apparently no-one even knew he had a child, I wonder how that is, I mean he's lived here his whole life". Like I said everyone gossips even the best of us. I made my way into the living room where I was met with destruction; I knew who was to blame.

"**Emmett McCarthy Cullen what did you do!"**

**Bpov**

My plane touched down in Seattle after the 9 ½ hours and wow my butt was killing me. I got my carry on from the compartment and waited while the 80 other passengers got off. I had a connecting flight to Port Angeles in an hour so I went to a restaurant in the airport for some food. My nerves were really getting to me; it was not the flight I was worried about but the idea of seeing my dad.

'_Does he know about me?'_

'_Will he want me?' _

These thoughts were not helping me, and besides I had no- where else to go. I was alone. I was brought out of my thoughts by the announcement of my flight number and made my way on board.

'Look out Forks here I come'.

**Carpov**

I had just come home from the hospital, two car accidents and a child with the flu. Nothing major thankfully the car accidents were not life threatening. I walked into the living room to see my beautiful wife scolding Emmett as he cleaned up whatever mess he made this time.

"Hello dear how was your day" Esme said as she turns to me from giving Emmett the evil eye.

"It was fine, nothing too bad there was a car accident that I had to look over but it was not life threating", I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

I really do love my job and all of the people that I help. That and my family are what make my life. I had just sat down when the phone started to ring.

"Hello" I said speaking into the mouthpieces.

"Hi Carlisle, it's Charlie, Charlie Swan, I was wondering if I could speak to Esme for a sec about some decorating for the house." Chief Swan answered from the other end of the phone.

"She's right here, Esme it's for you" I said as I handed her the phone, ever though I was not near it I could still hear every word.

"Hi Esme, it's Charlie Swan, I was wondering if you could help me out. You see my daughter is coming home, last minuet thing, and I need help fixing up her room. Could you help me." I heard him speak; hmm I didn't know he had a daughter.

"Yes I heard your daughter was coming home", she spoke; how did she know about that then I looked as Alice came into the room, of course.

"Oh I don't mind at all, does she like any particular colours…" Esme sorted it out with Chief Swan and said she and Alice would be over tomorrow morning, at this I could she Alice vibrate with excitement at the chance to go shopping. Esme finished the call and turned to the room.

"So Chief Swan has a daughter?" Emmett said from the couch.

**Hey I'm so, so, so, sorry for not uploading but as you can see this one is longer than the others, I will try and get them up faster. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Stonewylde. **

**Bpov**

I stirred from sleep as the plane landed in Port Angeles, the sounds of the other passengers disembarking the plane woke me up. I had been in the same cramped position since we had left Seattle of my first and hopefully last flying experience. I looked around loosening the muscles in my neck as I waited in my seat for the people to move, I looked out at the weak morning light, fogged by the misty rain that fell, towards the airport. In just a few minutes I will meet my dad for the first time, 'I wonder what he looks like?'

It had been two days since I left Stonewylde, two days for Magus to try and find me; I hope Mother Heggy is alright, she wouldn't be able to fight him off not without the book. I looked into my carryon for the umpteenth time to make sure the book was still there, it was important; it had to be kept safe. The book was there and I relaxed into the seat again. The plane was nearly empty, so I stood and left smiling faintly at the steward who wished me a good day. I made it out into the elements; the rain was misty and clinging to my exposed skin while the wind blew a bitter chill into my bones. I wrapped my traveling cloak tighter around me as I made my way into the airport.

It was there I saw my dad for the first time. He was standing by the gate wearing his police uniform; he was of a stocky build a fit man gone slightly to seed, his hair and handlebar moustache were the same colour brown, the same as my hair colour, and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He was leaning against a pillar with an anxious expression on his face; maybe he was as nervous as me. I made my way forward and his eyes met mine, he shifted onto his other foot and stood up tall waiting for me.

"You must be Isabella" he asked as he held his hand out for an awkward handshake.

"Bella" I said as I took his hand, we lapsed into silence then staring at anything but each other.

"Well, we might as well get going" he broke the silence as he reached out to take my bag as a helpful gesture, but the book was in there and I had to keep it safe. I held the bag tighter and he let it be, he stated to walk towards the parking lot and I followed after.

The drive to the little town of Forks was done in silence; I just didn't know what to say to him. Yet there was one thing bothering me, 'How did you know I was coming here, and when my flight was to land', I asked as I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He seemed to shift slightly in his seat, uncomfortable with my question.

"Mother Heggy", was the only answer I got out of him, so Mother Heggy knew about my dad, why didn't she tell me, was she in contact with him before this, did she tell him about me, does he know about my gifts? All of these thoughts invaded my mind and for the rest of the journey I contemplated the answers. The house we pulled into was very quaint; it was a two-story house with three bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It took me all of ten minutes to empty my carryon into the wardrobe, hiding the book under a loose floorboard beside my bed. As I was finished I made my way down stairs, my dad was sitting in front of a big screen TV with a can of beer. As I sat down he turned the volume down and turned to face me.

"Isabella, I know you are new to all of this, from the letters from Mother Heggy sent me you are not use to modern inventions all that much, she also told me about your diet and your allergies. Now I'm not good at the whole shopping thing so I asked a woman from the town to help me, her name is Esme, she and her daughter will be here tomorrow to take you shopping, Mother Heggy said she gave you money, it's in the envelope". He asked as he stared intently at me. I tried to think back to what was in the envelope that she had placed in the bag, a passport, some cash yes, and a credit card she gave me the pin on a piece of paper that told me what it was all for. I nodded my head as I remembered.

I had never been shopping before, all of our clothes were made in the home in Stonewylde, and I wonder what it is like. The conversation seemed to be over for now so I stood up and went into the kitchen to see if I could make anything to eat, I was so hungry. The only thing that Charlie seemed to have in his house was cans and chips. There were some eggs in the fridge so I set to work on them. After supper I cleaned and went to the living room to watch the TV it had only been ever used for educational purposes in the Hall, our time was spent on other things, like reading and sewing, education was always seen as important in the Hall. The work of sewing and growing crops was the most important thing in the village, this was the life I lived in Stonewylde, we were connected to nature and her wonders, the earth energies were strong there same as the moon. We were one, and we showed her that not everyone had turned their back on her. We celebrated the eight sabbats with the earth mother and I danced for the moon mother connecting them as one each month, I will have to find a place in which to do that here, like Hare Stone. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nine, it had been a long day I got up and said goodnight making my way to my new bedroom. The sheets were man made, polyester blend, to which I was allergic to, after stripping them I pulled out a cotton blanket that I had brought with me and settled in to sleep. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Read and Review **


End file.
